welcometothegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Executioner/@comment-75.83.105.24-20160724065119/@comment-44960878-20200131030239
Sorry about being a little late but here's from a networker's standpoint, red rooms like this don't exist, and cannot. It seems nobody knows how networks operate, so I will break it down. For starters, streaming services are offered by the UDP, or User Datagram Protocol-- basically a protocol that your computer and servers use that unlike TCP, (Transfer Control Protocol), UDP just sends HUGE amounts of datagrams (basically packets without guaranteed arrival) out on your net line. So, this requires 3 things. 1, a DAMN good internet connection with high end upload speed. 2, a beastly server setup, and 3, Criminal Smarts. So this is where legally it can get tricky; Because ISP's in America offer different service packages for people in different regions, you're going to have to be pressed to find an ISP that's willing and able to offer a high end upload speed to your service package. Most ISP's in America only offer this kind of caliber to business packages. "WeLl WHY DonT yOu HaCk iNtO anOtHer BusiNess' NeTwOrk anD StReaM oN ThEre?" Because companies pay mega bucks to have a such thing as the SNMP, or Simple Network Management Protocol, and they don't go cheap with the devices to run it with either, or their servers. Even Level 1 techs should have the common monkey brain sense to make a log of the authorized IP's using their good ol' Pen n' Paper or ZenMap, which sniffs out all the connected devices on the network with the touch of a button. Plus when I am working, I personally log every single authorized IP and socket, so that if I run Zenmap or any other in-house software they want me to use, I can see very clearly any discrepancies. As soon as a stranger's IP is found, they will immediately boot you off the network, and if you are streaming red room material, and they will know because they can see your net usage and the destination location, they're going to call authorities. Most scrubs on the deep web don't have it to afford huge bucks servers, business plan internet service packages, and have a secluded enough location to actually do these heinous acts. On another front, most ISP's don't monitor your downloads except for the amount of data you've downloaded. They actually instead look at what you are uploading. Even if you are using a proxy, your ISP can still look you up and will be able to perform man-in-the-middle packet interceptions and see exactly everything you are doing, especially when your stream is going to undefined or unknown sources. Which is why if you read the fine print of your user agreements, you'll notice a footnote about software piracy and all that. Well for most user agreements I have seen, nowhere on there does it even mention downloading pirated software. However it does mention distributing pirated software and they can immediately terminate your service AND still charge you the rest of the MLA, and some even anonymously contact the police. So, if red rooms did exist, what could it mean? It would mean that the connection and latency would be so muddy and slow that it would be like surfing an AOL page on Dial-Up in the middle of the boonies at midnight. You wouldn't be able to see anything in the crappy video quality, and if you did, it would load in frames before buffering it milliseconds at a time because the only way to sneak that through is by using crappy internet that ISP's don't care about, like AT&T DSL. I mean, you are being tracked on every layer in OSI by your ISP. Red Rooms likely don't exist and won't for a VERY long time. Unless you live in a 3rd world country where internet usage is pretty secondary because only the rich people there can even access the internet.